xoxMy puppet loverxox
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: Kasumi Outo your avarage poor homeless girl, living in london, the thing is she lives with a 300 yr. old living puppet, what will become of this girl, was her choice to live with him smart or- well read on... trust me you'll love or like it...
1. Chapter 1

xox-My puppet lover-xox

I do not own kuroshitsji ( I apologize if I have spelled that wrong)

I am a big Drocell fan!

But in the anime his name is spelled Drossel…

Once upon a stormy Christmas eve, with no were to live trudging through the snow through the thick flurries of cold snow, a large

castle like house dark and frightening seemed like home for one girl. She opens the large wooden doors and the place is just as

cold but just a tad warmer, closing the doors with a slam that seemed to echo through the empty was near empty only plastic

covered antique furniture and thick dust on the barley noticeable red carpets, dark red walls with gold trim.

This place is most definitely uninhabited …This was to the shivering Kasumi an advantage…She walks to the what must be a

drawing room and finds but one light switch and turns it on and the whole main floor lights up the ceilings are textured is in

sudden awe, she pulls a sheet of plastic off of a red couch and sits down, it is and every other amount of furniture is in perfect

condition.! Grrrrrrrrr! Kasumi holds her stomach."cough, ehmm wonder if there's food here…" Kasumi coughs again in her walks

to the large kitchen and first opens the fridge and all that's there is a full bottle of honey, this never gets old and it's near

editable. She finds no bread but a bag of coins that as she counted as she ate the honey 5,000$ that was more then enough for

savours the rich creamy honey as a loud sound is heard in the kitchen… nobody else should be here."hmmm, it seems my honey

is gone…" a males voice is heard, a soft spoken males steps are heard coming into the drawing room Kasumi hides with honey in

hand and money back in the bag behind a couch against the wall."hmmm, something tells me I'm not alone." the boy around 17

says calmly."come out from behind the couch miss." the boy walks to the front of the couch."uhh… hi sorry for breaking and

entering." Kasumi blushes when she sees what the mysterious male looks has light orange half flat half spiky in the back hair a

black top hat with two feathers and a red ribbon, beautiful violet eyes and black liner and pink and blue shadow, a blue design of

some sort under is right eye, a strange outfit and a emotionless look on his face.

"what's your name girl?" the boy asks. I sit on the couch."Kasumi Otou," I shrug completely embarrassed."Drocell Cainz and why

are you here? don't you have a home?" Drocell asks."uhh, well that's why I'm here; you see I have no home. I usually live on the

streets or abandoned buildings." I sigh."hmmm, I see well I could let you stay here, only if you promise me something." Drocell

says as his head clicks to the side. He pauses to lift his head and it clicks back into to place."uhh, ok anything." I say, hey what's

the worst he could ask."promise, that you won't tell anyone I'm here, my body is gone I am just an empty shell with a soul

trapped inside this puppet body…" Drocell sighs his eyes never shut."uhhuh." I accept. This will take some time getting used to.

"then you are welcome to live here with me, you may use the rest of my money to buy food, you will be the only one eating."

Drocell says calmly… his tone never changes." there are a couple rooms upstairs a little dirty could use some cleaning, my room is

the one down the hall… oh and to let you know.. I never sleep." Drocell says with a hint of sternness."oh, I do I will go into town

tomorrow, depends if the weathers nice." I yawn."do you mind if I accompany you on your journeys tomorrow?" Drocell

asks."sure I guess, can you leave the house?" I ask slurping back more honey." yes but I haven't in a while." Drocell says sitting

across from me. He rests one leg on the other." what's with the odd outfit?" I ask eyeing him.

" I am a puppeteer and was one since I was alive, don't mind my body it can have a mind of its own, and as you may have

noticed I never blink." Drocell says and I pass out from exhaustion on the love seat.I wake up in a semi warm bed with a white

nightgown on…" h-how am I wearing this… DROCELL!" I walks into my now picked out room." yes miss Otou?" he waits." you

perv. Did you change me?" I glare." hmm, yes." he says.I sigh and look outside its bright and sunny out, I rub my eyes, and get

out of bed." let me get dressed…" I frown…" your clothes are in the wardrobe…" Drocell points to a massive leaves and I shut the

door behind him, I look in the wardrobe loads of doll like dresses… I sigh and find a red one it goes with a red top hat and black

tights, black knee high lace up boots. And white dainty gloves.I get dressed and put my long charcoal black curly hair in pigtails

that reach down to my knocks on my door… I open it, I finish putting on my new black doll like jacket." ready miss Otou?" Drocell

is wearing the same outfit but he also wears a jacket. His head clicks down forward this time and he readjusts it." uhh, yeah let's

go…" I'm still a little weirded out." hey you can call me Kasumi, you don't have to be so formal." I say as Drocell and I walk into

town.

" I'm sorry miss Otou… I cannot I was raised this way, I apologize." Drocell says as his eyes twitch." oh, okay whatever…" I say

softly." well I will pay." I hold my basket filled with walks up to the market owner with me and the old man looks at him. And

goes on typing in the prices of the food I bought." what's with your boyfriend?" the old man lowers his reading glasses." he's my

friend, now 500$ here we have to go…" I gave the man the money and grabbed my full wicker basket and Drocell and I walk back

up the hill and inside the house it had just started to snow soon enough it was a crazy blizzard." wonder why he thought you were

my boyfriend, it's not like you were holding my hand or anything." I sigh." would you ever let me hold your hand?" Drocell asks."

well maybe someday." I put everything away I bought another bottle of honey." I do wonder, what you would look like as a doll,

innocent, fragile…." Drocell thinks out loud. " that won't be happening…" I frown. I open the bottle of honey with my teeth and

start to eat it… Drocell looks at me like im some strange being." you are different miss Otou…" Drocell says his head clicks to the

side. " I am attracted to that." he goes caught me off guard.."really Drocell…?" I ask as a blush sweeps across my pail face." yes,

I sure do miss blushing. And smiling." Drocell sighs." so you never smile, how do I know if you're happy? When you're mad, when

you're sad?" I ask putting the rest of the honey in the fridge."well, I only have one emotion, but don't get bored of me…" Drocell

clicks his head upright a second time…" I would never be bored of you, especially with your looks." I smile." my looks?" Drocell

has a hint of confusion in his voice." well yeah, you're adorable!" I smile." I see, would you ever love me, for my looks?" Drocell

asks."for everything about you, you seem like a nice guy… even if you are a puppet…" I laugh." I see, miss Otou, would you care

to watch a movie at the cinema tomorrow…?" Drocell asks with a hint of hope in his voice." sure! Sounds great.. Afternoon." I

ask." hmm I do believe so." Drocell looks at the time.I look as well, " well im hungry im gonna eat a quick lunch, care for tea?" I

ask looking through the fridge." miss Otou I do not drink… or eat.." Drocell sighs." heh, heh its fine.. Well you can help me cook."

I say grabbing milk, and a can of mushroom soup." grab a pot Drocell…" I say opening the can. Drocell grabs a pot and I add the

thick soup and a can of milk, I add a bit of salt and pepper." smells good miss Otou, makes me wish I could eat.." Drocell sniffs

the air." hey Drocell?" I look at my puppet friend he looks at me." why are you a puppet anyways." I ask." my master made me

this way, and I've been living in this house since." Drocell says grabbing a spoon and a bowl." how long have you lived here?" I

say pouring the hot soup into the bowl." for about 300 years, I get bored after awhile.." Drocell thinks back.I eat and listen…" it

was 1834 and I was on my way back to my masters, I was getting sick a bad fever that had struck a lot of younger people, I was

about 16... Then a day later I died in my sleep… but then I saw a light and opened my eyes, I was on a wooden table and a man

with his face covered… my master… sat me up and from that point on I was created into a doll… I have made many dolls in my

days, all pretty young girls, but not you… I like you alive." Drocell sighs.I finish my soup, that's a lot to take in… I rinse out my

bowl and clean up the kitchen…. Still thinking of what Drocell has told me…' at least he doesn't want me as a doll… yet.' I think to

myself." miss Otou?…" Drocell follows me upstairs into the bathroom." you talk im going to clean" I sigh." I do wonder if miss

Otou hates me…" Drocell sighs." no I don't hate you Drocell…" I return a sigh." that's good…" Drocell says.I scrub the sink and

then bath tub, I work on cleaning the floor…" do you like cleaning miss Otou… it seems you do…" Drocell sits on the clean sink."

ha, ha, ha you can't be serious! I can't stand cleaning." I laugh." oh, okay… so why do you clean?" Drocell wonders." well because

this house is a pigsty and I hate dirty houses…" I remember what I'm wearing." hey Drocell, is this dress expensive?" I ask finally

finished the floor." no, I made it… meant for a doll. But then after awhile I never made one for about 200 years. Then you came

so you look cute in it." Drocell sighs.I finish and Drocell goes to my room and I paint, there are lots of paints and canvases so I

paint away, Drocell seems interested." you are very talented miss Otou… would you like to see some of my dolls?" Drocell asks."

uh, okay?" I am scared to see what these dolls are like…We leave the room and go down the hall to a blocked room he opens the

locked chained doors, and I look inside not knowing what to expect…Dolls everywhere standing a little dusty but beautiful…" what

do you think Miss Otou?" Drocell walks over to a doll that wears a elegant white dress with lace gloves and white tights and black

ankle boots her makeup soft not to much… I will have to have Drocell do my makeup…" do you have second thoughts of

becoming a doll, do you still not want to?" Drocell stands in front of me his eyes twitch and his hand grabs my shoulder." Drocell!

To tight!" I flinch." I apologize miss Otou… this you see is what I meant about my body has a mind of its own…" he doesn't let go,

I seriously never thought that holding in my tears could be so hard…I try to jerk away but instead Drocell pulls me close and

kisses me… he lets go I hold my shoulder." did you mean to kiss me?" I was expecting him to say no but I was wrong." I did, and

I would like to do it again some day, I wonder if miss Otou liked the kiss?" Drocell wonders." I do, but it took me by surprise ha,

ha, ha." I laugh nervously." um, can we go downstairs, this room kind of creeps me out…" I shudder as it seems like one of the

lifelike dolls look at me." yes ok miss Otou, it must be getting late, perhaps your ready for supper I wo-" Drocell pauses mid-

sentence." hey, this house is supposed to be haunted by a doll dare to look around!" a boy laughs." yeah and I was told he keeps

dolls!" another boy laughs." he must have a he/she mind…" the first boy starts rummaging around.I ask Drocell to stay behind…"

hey do you hear foot steps, kind of creepy." the second boy shudders." Boys, never thought I would see one after 300 years, I

wonder to my self, should I make them into dolls, ' build them up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel build them up

with iron and steel, my fair boys'" I click my tongue as I move my head to the side, I pull it up and click my tongue again." h- hey

I- it's a real doll!" the shorter boy steps backwards." yeah and she's cute but creepy! Lets go!" the taller boy yells grabbing his

friend and running out of the Idea for Drocell giving me the idea to sing that, and the doll like dress I wear is perfect, I highly

doubt that they will be comes down the stairs. " you've done well, even though you're not a doll yet you were very believable." "

uh, huh…" I sit in the kitchen as I eat potatoes and chicken, I listen to Drocell as he goes on about how happy he is to have

someone living with him." do you still have parents?" Drocell's words startle me.. I start to cry…" yeah, well at least I did, they

died when I was 12, my house was destroyed buy a fire… so I had to live on the streets, and now that I'm 17, I have been on the

streets for 5 years… and you allowing me to stay here was a blessing." I sigh." well your welcome Miss Otou, stay here as long as

you want." Drocell says." what about bills?" I ask." don't worry this house is normally forgotten about, I was surprised someone

came to the house." Drocell readjusts his head." yeah, so how was it being alone for so long?" I ask." very lonely, I got bored of

making dolls. So I had once a feeling to expose my true self so I would be killed again, and my soul free, but now that you're here

you have made me change my mind." Drocell sighs." glad I could help, I think." I smiled.I clean my dishes and Drocell and I sit in

the library, I read while Drocell sits and minds his own business…

ಥ_ಥ pleeeze keep reading!

Xox Drocell Cainz Xox

Hope you like the chapter so far…

please review..


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry chapter's late…

xox-My puppet lover-xoxI do not own kuroshitsji ( I apologize if I have spelled that wrong)Second chapter, I like the characters

well the two of them... but im not sure if I should add the other black butler cast. (do you think I should?)

Okay maybe I will..

ಥ_ಥ pleeeze I begz youz!

I do like having just two people, oh and a bunch of lifeless dolls.I sit in the tub, while my body soaks in the hot water, bubbles

surrounding me. I feel relaxed bubbles are most indefinitely fun. Today is Drocell and my movie afternoon.. We plan to see a

vampire flick, Bram Stalkers Dracula ' do not own'

He seems excited, well as much as he talks about it… its cute really.

I go into my room, and with towel around hair and body I search for a dress, I put on a pink and black and white adorable 1800's

doll dress, still clean… also pink lace gloves with black ribbon detailing the wrists, white tights, and black and pink ankle tie-up

boots. My hair in ringlet's, and a black top hat with a white rose.

I also wear a white and black trench coat, that reaches to the length of my dress hem which is to my knees, I think I look pretty

cute…

Drocell knocks on my door, who else could it be, one of his dolls… but I still believe one looked at me, still creeps me out. Drocell

and I walk to the cinema and pay for our tickets, its been years since I went to a movie also its been years since I lived with

someone.

Drocell for once stays quiet until the movie starts, then he has a whole bunch of useless questions. One I could answer, " Miss

Otou are vampires real?"

" no, but long ago a man would kill people and drink there blood in a goblet, he was a weirdo but that's how the word ' vampire'

started." I state the truth. ( this is true I read it in a fact book when I was a teen.) I ate more popcorn.

When the movie ended so did Drocell's questions, after awhile he was very quiet… I would glance at him the odd time, but that

was it. I didn't exactly know what to say, usually I have a lot to talk about… but the silence was awkward but nice.

" well im going to the attic to work on dusting off my dolls, good night." Drocell says calmly.

" um, did you want some help?" I say.

" no its alright, it will be boring for you." Drocell walks to the stairs leading up to the creepy attic, is he mad, well I hope I didn't

ask or say something offensive.

" well, goodnight I guess." I hesitate for a moment and when he leaves I walk to my bedroom door, but stopping I see Drocell's

room curious I decide to take a look.

I peek inside the door, nothing much.. Sketches of dolls, paper, pencils clean untouched bed.. And- " crap!" I slam the door shut.

" Creepy doll a boy one, that glare…" I opened the door again nervously and look at the doll again… he seems familiar a missing

child sign years ago it was defiantly 100's of years old, Ceil Phantomhive… a noble of the Phantomhive manor.. If found 1,000,000

$ that's all I remember the rest was moulded away.

I didn't bother trying to figure out the rest, but now that iv seen him, as a doll I feel pretty bad for the kid.

Wonder if it was his parents looking for him, I freeze as the door handle turns… quickly running around the corner out of sight I

watch Drocell dust off the Ceil doll, " your mine now… now that that annoying butler has stopped looking for you, Sebastian such

a pain…" Drocell says calmly.

It seems like forever before he leaves I take this chance to escape to another room, mine I slam my door shut loudly. And

collapse on my bed.

" the boy's butler, he must be gone by now, unless he is not human… but ive never met someone other then Drocell that was not

human." I close my eyes trying to calm down a bit.

Drocell knocks on my door, " miss are you awake?" Drocell says.

" yeah, but im busy… sorry." I try to shoo him away nicely.

" well alright, next time don't snoop around my room…" Drocell sighs.

' busted!' I groan, I put on some pyjamas and crawl into bed… sleep overcomes me quickly.

But I woke up earlier then I wanted to, I get dressed in my now clean pants, shirt and socks… I washed them awhile ago… but I

haven't worn them.

" Drocell… you there?" I ask looking around.

" downstairs." Drocell says in his normal voice. Then I heard another males voice and a thud next to my head… " a knife." now im

confused.

I walk down the stairs and see a tall man with black hair and a long black coat, he looks at me, he has reddish brown eyes and is

insanely attractive, next to Drocell that is.

" who is this Drocell, a friend?" I ask keeping my eyes on Drocell.

" im not a friend of Drocell Cainz we are more of rivals, you see he has taking my young master." the man known as Sebastian

frowns.

" well you're a little late, ive seen him, and I can tell he's seen better years." I chuckle.

" yes, I believe he's been turned into a doll… that's why ive just come for his soul, that Drocell keeps." Sebastian says.

" his soul… why?" I ask walking up to him.

" well as a demon I prey on peoples souls, when there nice and ripe, tasty… its been too many years." Sebastian's stomach

growls.

" I will be right back, keep him company." Drocell leaves.

" awkward much." I look around.

" so Drocell took you in, and your not a doll yet?" Sebastian grins.

" what's it too ya…" I frown.

" well since I have no master at the moment, would you like to sign a contract with me." Sebastian says sternly.

" and get my soul eaten, sorry no way… I would rather be a doll like Drocell." I cross my arms.

" you want to be a doll like me." Drocell tilts his had to the side.

' too cuuuute!' I smile, " not yet Drocell, some day way later." I laugh, Drocell and Sebastian both seem confused.

" well, here you go…" Drocell hands the butler the jar that holds a blue glowing ball with blue surrounding light around it.

" that's a soul?" I look at the weird floating orb.

" yes and it still looks appetizing." Sebastian licks his lips.

He opens the jar and gulps down the soul and now he seems completely satisfied, but his look changes, weird heeled boots, tight

leather outfit horns red eyes…

" okay your even more creepy, well im leaving." I walk quickly to the kitchen and open the fridge, nothing looks good enough to

satisfy my sugar tooth at the moment.

" I can make you something sweet to eat." Sebastian walks into the kitchen.

" like what, I really want cake…" I hold my stomach.

" well I will start, you just relax." Sebastian shoos me out of the kitchen.

I sit in the drawing room and read a book, ' the immortal rule' - by the way great book- do not own- and totally into the book I

didn't even notice Sebastian holding out a cake slice, I gulp and take it, one bite after another I finished it quickly, " that was

amazing! If you cook other food as good as that you should stay and be our guest." I smile.

" well its up too Drocell, this is his house…" I look at Drocell as he walks into the drawing room.

" can Sebastian stay with us?" I ask.

" as long as he cleans, and doesn't rat me out, no one needs to know a doll run s this manor." Drocell's head clicks to the side. He

adjusts it…

" I think to myself, I need to fix my neck sooner or later." Drocell walks away.

" so Sebastian do you want to stay here, your more than welcome to, we have extra rooms… it will need some cleaning though." I

laugh.

" alright, since its okay with both of you, but if I do get a new master.." Sebastian looks away.

" then have him/her stay here… its fine." I grin.

Plus I really want too learn more recipes, that cake was awesome." I smile handing Sebastian my plate, and continue to read as

he leaves the drawing room.

I hope he makes supper soon, I am still hungry… my mind drifts off as do my eyes… falling asleep while on page 25 of the

awesome well written book.

Drocell wakes me up after telling me that lunch was made, but I wouldn't wake up in time, so it was supper time.

I was even more hungry so I got to the kitchen quickly and saw a large spread of mouth-watering food, roast beef, garlic mashed

potatoes, steamed vegetables.

" why so much there is only me, and you who actually eat…" I say still amazed of how much food there was.

" I have a new master, well mistress… Kasumi, meet Kassami, she is my new mistress… she is quite bossy, but she knows not to

boss you two around." Sebastian says, a young around age 10 girl with light brown hair steps out from behind Sebastian she has

honey colored eyes and she childishly sticks out hr tongue, a print of a star covers the middle.

" contract…?" I look at Sebastian he nods.

" well kassami, welcome to our home…" I grab Drocell's hand.

" Sebastian? Who's Sebastian your name is Montgomery." the girl frowns.

" seriously Montgomery, Sebastian is such a better name…" I laugh.

The girl walks up to me and slaps me… " what the hell kid! Not nice." I glare and grab her hand forcefully.

" Kasumi, please I know she's stubborn… and yes I have to deal with my new name, but its only until I do as she asked."

Sebastian/ Montgomery sighs.

" and what's that…" I frown.

" he has to capture and kill the man who killed my family, my brother Monty and mother and father." kassami frowns.

" well one guy shouldn't be too difficult." I grit my teeth as she shakes her head.

" no, he changes his looks a lot, im guessing this should take until im 12 years old…" kassami walks to the table and Sebastian

sorry… Montgomery serves her… well im going to keep calling him Sebastian.

Even if she is a pain, I feel more bad for Sebastian… even if she thinks it will take him 2 years I will help him look well I will be

with puppet boy but I will get the job done faster.

I sigh as I plate more food on my plate, " this food is amazing seba- Montgomery as usual." I smile.

" its fine, you've cooked before?" kassami sighs as she forks another bite of potatoes in her mouth.

" not as good as your soul will be for your demon butler kiddo.." I laugh evilly.

" send her away… I don't want to see her…" kassami glares.

Sebastian sighs. " as you wish young mistress, please Kasumi can you leave… you can eat after." Sebastian's eyes are apologetic.

So I will only do this once… but I own half of this house with Drocell, and she's not the boss of me… no one is.

But I would always follow Drocell's orders… well nothing bad of course… ( this is rated T).

Drocell leaves with me, and we go to my room, I lay on his lap " I do believe miss Otou is upset."

" yah, quite… she's just a spoiled brat…" I frown.

" her family was just killed…" Drocell tries to reason with me.

" and mine were gone a lot longer, and I had to fend for myself, I highly doubt she could do that…" I sigh. " rich people I tell

yah…"

Drocell sighs, " well I guess you are right… maybe we should help Sebastian find her parents killer." he plays with my hair.

" why do you want to help?" I ask.

" I want to make a doll out of her, and put her in the attic." Drocell hums out the song London bridge.

I sit up and plant a deep kiss on his lips, he hesitates for a mere second and follows along again he plays with my hair as we kiss,

' jeez he really seems to like hair… cute in away'.

I move away after awhile to take a deep breath. And continue teehee, so kawaii- cute.

Drocell stops to look into my eyes, " you truly are a beautiful girl…" the look on my face after that caused him to rethink his

words.

" yah I am but, not to people in my old school as a kid, the all called me ugly… useless and unwanted." it hurt to say this.

" and same with my parents, they hated me after awhile when my grades started to drop, then I was kicked out, and if I didn't

help out around the house or get a job, I wouldn't be allowed in my parents house any longer then I was." I sigh.

"Then they died, and no bills were paid, no food, and extremely cold I left and tried to live on my own elsewhere, it was hard, and

food was extremely hard to find, sometimes steal, it's a bad way to live… but when I found your house it was a god-send, and

now I have a home, food, and you… and im finally happy." I smile.

Drocell smiles slightly, somehow it was close to impossible to notice, " well I think your beautiful, and im happy you're here."

Drocell plays with my hair more.

" sure your not just fascinated with my hair…?" I joke.

" well it is long and well taken care of…" he says kindly.

" ha, ha okay I guess." I smile.

Being with Drocell at this moment has really calmed me down, and I feel happy… well until I have to deal with Kassami…

annoying brat…

***-* I know its been awhile since I posted this chapter, but the internet is really annoying at the best of times, first I **

**have it… then I don't… and I have to reboot the sasktel internet thing in the house… so sorry its been awhile.**

**Ps. I typed the first chapter a long time ago, so yes my grammar isn't the best… might be my way of thinking…**

**And Danké for the reviews so far - Danké is thank you in German, Kawaii- cute in Japanese… **

**Well keep reading, I will have more chapters… sooner or later.**

**(^_±_^)/ - cat… if you can see it.. Its sleeping…**


	3. Chapter 3

xox-My puppet lover-xoxI do not own kuroshitsji ( I apologize if I have spelled that wrong)

Well chapter 3 now enjoy, Grell will be in this one so enjoy.

'im serious that brat Kassami is driving me mental and its only been 2 weeks! And worst of all we have no leads on the guy who killed her family…'

'also im considering becoming a living doll, no sleep needed or food, but I will say I do enjoy honey…' I sit on the couch.

' and Sebastian as Montgomery, ha-ha that hilarious poor guy, stupid mental blahs wasting my day… but I do get to trash the Kassami girl in my head… and she wont have Sebastian get mad at me… its so annoying, she doesn't talk to me anymore, good but when she's mad she has Sebastian order me around… okay that's it, I am going to be a doll, I wont have to care about her… yes I will tell Drocell!' I grin as I sit at the lunch table…

Drocell is confused, " what were you thinking?"

I grin, " Drocell I want to become a living perfect doll like you, as soon as you can…" I give him a thumbs up.

" well, im not sure… you look so pretty as a human." Drocell's words were like a slap on the cheek ' ouch, much..'

" why the change of heart, I want to look pretty forever…" I pout.

" well mainly because, you seem to only want to because of miss Kassami being a pest, I want you to think it over, and when its not for to make your anger seem less, but to be happy with me forever, then yes I will turn you into a living doll, and I can only have you like one food." Drocell says a mouthful.

" well make that be honey, I like honey…" I smile.. 'okay well maybe I am rushing things.. For now.' I sigh.

" I will give you a month to decide, then if you still want to then I will, but if not I will have to wait longer." Drocell puts down his book.

" yah okay I guess." I smile softly.

Then all of a sudden Kassami just has to get home…. Jeez now!

" so, you would really wait for my decision. But why?" I look into the puppets purple eyes.

" because I care, and love you… and its not like im going anywhere, and it gives you more of a reason to stay here with me." Drocell tries to smile but its only a small change to his normal straight features…

"oh alright." I smile.

" MONTGOMERY!" Kassami yells right next to my bedroom door.

" yes Mistress…" Sebastian asks.

" why are these simpletons still living here!" she yells.

" because this is their house." Sebastian sighs.

" GRR! Be right back!" I get up and slam open the door it suddenly hits Kassami.

" Look'er BRAT! This is were I live your lucky your not on the streets! If you dare bother me again! I will kick you out myself!" I grab the collar of her coat.

" Montgomery! Why is she like this!" she whines.

" just call him by Sebastian you little twerp! Since Montgomery is an idiotic excuse for a proper name!" I growl.

Finally she listens, probably because I scared her shi*less.

And after that for at least a couple weeks she listened and didn't order me or Drocell around.

About the 3rd week that she was in our home it was time for her departure, Sebastian was finally able to relax, he sucked the soul out from her mouth… kind of weird to watch…

But Drocell was able to keep her soulless body, and he made a perfect doll out of her, I watched him as he put the makeup on her, and put her hair in tight ringlet's.

" I say she's a lot better now." I grinned.

" if I may ask, how?" Drocell asks.

" she's quiet, and lifeless." I walk around her.

She wears a white doll dress with black lace gloves and holds a white lace covered umbrella.

" isn't it bad luck to have an umbrella indoors…" I ask.

" well to normal people, yes… but as of now nothing bad can really happen to me, since I can be fixed." he says kindly.

" I still have a week to decide…" I smile.

" what shall I build you up with? If you still want too." he asks.

" well, in order to be like you, something precious." I smile.

" Build her up with silver and gold, silver and gold, shall do perfectly…" Drocell holds me tightly and not to tight to hurt me.

" just like my mothers hugs…" I suddenly start to cry.

" did I upset you." Drocell asks holding my shoulders looking into my eyes.

" heh, no I am fine…" I lie.

' god I feel bad lying to Drocell!' I leave the room for a bit to talk to Sebastian, he cooks and cleans, I did tell him to not bring in any more people but just too take their souls right away, if he gets hungry.

He agrees, only because he hates getting ordered around by a mere child, even if their souls are the most appetizing..

He goes out every 3 days, but now its been a week, and Drocell has taken me too the drawing room…

" so do you still want to become a living doll?" he asks.

" I will say I have had my doubts, but yes… to stay with you forever but I would like to have straight hair with the odd white chunks," I smile.

Butterflies clutter my stomach, well more like running spiders, I feel so sickly nervous…

" well alright, but first I have to take your soul out.. You don't need to worry, there is no pain in the process." he says if he could he would probably be smiling kindly as about now.

I wish he could, I would feel so much better…

" yes, I would defiantly want to become a doll.." I small and hold Drocell's face.

" well alright, I will be ready by this evening…"Drocell sounds somewhat pleased.

" I will go out with Sebastian to get a nice outfit, I will be back by then." and with that I go to the kitchen and find Sebastian, I grab his arm gently…

" can you take me out I need to find a dress for tonight…" I smile.

Sebastian doesn't say anything for a bit, " are you becoming a doll?" he asks.

" yeah, but your welcome to stay here as long as you want… to clean and get your soul food and all.." I roll my eyes.

He nods, " well lets go out now since its already noon." and he grabs my money.

" yah." I smile.

We head out and go straight to a dress shop for women and girls, it was hard to find the perfect dress… since I am so picky.

I found a beautiful black and blue lace dress with blue dainty gloves that have black lace all around the top that covers the wrist, the dress is to my knees and its like a Victorian dress it poofs out a bit and lots of white satin ruffles underneath.

I pay and also get a blue large ribbon for my hair, one like those wide headbands but it is ribbon and it ties up.

We also get some black lace tights and to my calves blue and black Victorian boots.

I go home at dark, and Drocell is at the front door waiting for me…

" Miss Otou, I am ready." Drocell walks towards me and suddenly my nerves get the best of me and I faint straight into Drocell's arms.

He carries me upstairs to his room and my soul is lifted out of my mouth, he gets to work a puppet body to the side the hair already done he places my soul into the doll and dresses up the now doll body of mine.

He does my makeup and now I seem perfect, my breathing slow and silent… my fingers move a bit, and I wake up. My eyes now a Sapphire blue.

I look at Drocell and my head clicks to the side, I smile a bit. " I wonder why I can smile." I look at him.

" because I made it that way, I cant get rid of your sweet smile." he pulls me into a kiss.

' ive got to say this is much more different, but I still enjoy it to the fullest." I smile and get off of his bed.

My normal body is still there, pale and I would normally want to cry but I guess I don't have that full emotion, I just look sad. " can you get rid of that." I frown.

And he picks up the old me and hands it to Sebastian and Sebastian buries it in the old graveyard out back. I see that Ceil has one too. Mine has a angel on top with its wings to the back of it, and raised to the sky, " I do say, she is beautiful… I really like angels." I smile.

" um can we still go out?" I ask.

" yes, but people might be suspicious of us." Drocell sighs.

" okay, I guess." I look around. " I may say I am very happy to be with you forever." I hug Drocell.

" yes I believe that too, this way you will stay young forever." he stands next to his grave which is next to mine.

' that is sad.' I look away.

' too sad…' I walk with Drocell into the house and go straight to the drawing room, I grab a random book about the history of England.

It had a picture of many girls that had gone missing when they went to a strange toy store, and never too be seen again, a Ceil Phantomhive went to investigate and to hopefully find the missing girls, but as well was never to be seen again.

The cops went looking for him but never found him, they did find the bodies of the missing people and they had been rotting for about 8 years, but no shop owner they saw a note saying - ive got the souls of the missing children, including Ceil Phantomhive. You will never find me or them.- they were very mad but they gave up the 8 year search.

' and no one has found him yet, other than me randomly finding a place to live' read on about more murders.

" I do say this is an interesting read…" I smile and finish the book after about 5 hours, it is now about 10 o'clock am, and I follow Sebastian around as he cleans, I stay quiet and don't bother him, the place gets very dusty after a couple weeks, he doesn't eat normal food but he now has the people come over and after each week he tells them he will be taking their lives. They usually are scared of the dolls in the house since most of them are put on display…

Lets just say, the only time they leave the house is to be thrown down to the depths of hell! And I feel no guilt of watching them die. Seems wrong and twisted in a way, I just smile.

" I do find that quite interesting Sebastian, the fire seems so bright." I smile.

" well you've watched me every week so far." he raises a perfect brow.

- Jeez ppl everything about Sebastian is perfect!- ' if you don't agree, well then something is wrong with your brain.' just saying…

" well my memory only remembers things like this for about 1 hour then its gone, but books last for about a week or so." I grin.

" hmm, I see." he leads me inside.

" Drocell and I would like to see a movie, tomorrow night can you go with us?" I ask.

" well I guess, since people might be scared a bit of you two." he thinks out loud.

" which movie?" Drocell hugs me hello.

" there's a new film, interview with a vampire." I say.

" well alright." he says with no tone at all.

" I must say I am quite pleased, having you as my lover makes me very happy." I kiss him.

" even if it doesn't get that far?" Sebastian asks. He tidy's the bedroom that the girl stayed in.

" yes, there is no real point of it getting that far, since it seems pointless for dolls…" I say.

" oh okay, I guess your right. don't you two ever get bored?" he finishes making the bed.

" no like I said before, we only remember things for about a week or two, at the most." I watch him dust then clean the bathroom.

" do you ever date anyone?" I ask.

" no, but I have gone far enough with some women to get information, when Ceil was my master… it wasn't all that pleasing." he sighs. " unlike the adorable ball of fur that always followed me." he smiles a bit.

" well if you ever want to get a pet, by all means go right ahead." I hand him some money.

" well alright, if Drocell doesn't mind…" he takes the money.

" we don't have any allergies, so go ahead." I smile sweetly.

" well, I will go now." and he laves quickly.

I go see Drocell in his room and we lay together for a bit, not really saying that much… just enjoying the solitude.

! OKAY THIS IS IT FOR NOW! =_=

Okay im glad you all like it so far, I seriously thank you for all of your helpful/ nice reviews…

I will post up as many chapters as I can in the couple of days, for my 5 soon enough 6 stories, maybe soon enough 7 stories… because I will be without internet for less than a week because before I move into my new apartment I have to stay at the YWCA and I get no internet… maybe only on my iphone…

So I am apologizing now! And when I get moved into my new place I will post my new chapters, because that's what I will be mostly doing is typing them, my new place will be ready on the 4th of next month 'July'.

So sorry again, but hopefully I will have at least 3 chapters typed by then.

(^-_-^)/ Kay awesome thanx again for the reviews pleeeze send more!


	4. Chapter 4

xox-My puppet lover-xoxI do not own Kuroshitsuji

Sorry I know Grell wasn't in the last one… maybe this one.

Well here's chapter 4 enjoy…

I wait for Drocell to finish putting together yet another doll, we don't interact as much as we used to when I was fully alive, don't get me wrong I don't get bored but I sometimes miss my old self.

Drocell keeps busy and I read a lot and follow Sebastian around like a lost puppy, I sit in the drawing room and hear the front door opening and closing, I walk to see Sebastian holding an adorable black puff ball of a kitten.

" I do say, that is an adorable kitten Sebastian…" I hold my hands out.

" yes I also agree Miss Otou.." Sebastian hands me the kitten it purrs even though how cold my fake skin is, it Mew's happily as it rubs its head against my cheek.

" its name?" I look at the demon…

" Midnight." Sebastian holds on to the cat with care as I hand it too him. " a boy?" I ask dusting off my lace gloves getting rid of any fur.

" yes, there were others, but he was the only one who caught my eye, and he seems to like you." Sebastian smiles.

" well if you would excuse me, I must prepare myself some tea, care to continue our chat in the library?" Sebastian sets Midnight on the ground.

" yes that would be pleasant." I smile.

"then just give me a couple minutes…" Sebastian walks away.

Sitting in the library I fix up the lace gloves and see there getting dusty, funny for how much I actually walk around and try not to get dirty… looking all around I see something that catches my eyes, a painting of an angel that has her wings wrapped gracefully around a boy, hmm.. Drocell maybe when he was alive, seems he has no makeup on… the angel has white hair with a tint of blue just the slightest amount and wearing a beautiful white gown nothing too fancy but no halo she has no smile but Drocell does, I know that angels do exist but ive never seen one, are there other demons like Sebastian or maybe, what were they called again.. Hmm.. death gods?

" Miss Otou?" Sebastian sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

" oh, im sorry just lost in thought, do you know an angel like that?" I look at the painting again.

" wish I didn't… but lets forget about her…" Sebastian sips some tea.

"do you know any, death gods? I do wonder…" I ask.

" yes, again wish I didn't." Sebastian says his brow twitches.

" do you know their names by chance?" my head clicks forward and I readjust it.

" one was an acaintance of Ceil Phantomhive's, known as the Undertaker… then one Idjit named Grell Sutcliff, and William T. Spears, Ronald Knox and that's all I remember at the moment." Sebastian smiles.

" Grell Sutcliff?" I ask.

" yeah does he seem familiar?" Sebastian asks.

" years ago I saw a picture in a newspaper about a red haired person, the same name…" I chuckle a bit, " I think he's gay or something…" I think out loud.

"Ch- don't remind me, always calling me B-" Sebastian stops quickly.

"BASSIE!" the wall crumbles under brute force.

" shit!" Sebastian jumps towards the staircase so quickly that I only saw a blur.

"OH BASSIE, ITS BEEN WAY TOO LONG!" the red head grins his teeth like a sharks.

" lovers spat?" I watch the man.

" hmm? Whose the brat?" the man walks up to me.

" a doll? So… well kind of cute for a living doll…" then he focuses his eyes towards Sebastian.

" I do wonder, what was all the racket… now I see… the flamboyant red headed grim reaper…" Drocell looks blankly at the man known as Grell…

" death god? I may say this is a first…" I smile faintly.

" gah! Your still alive!?" Grell looks at Drocell.

" and a loud one." I giggle.

Drocell walks next to me, putting an arm around my waist he looks straightforward and his head clicks to the side.

" a welcomed guest perhaps?" Drocell tries to smile but it falls flat.

" well-" Grell stops.

" NO! Miss Otou Drocell make him leave!" Sebastian pleads.

" well, if Sebastian will be like that then the guest must leave then…" Drocell watches a stunned grell.

" whaa!" Grell's mouth drops open.

" Grrr, fine for maybe a night…" Sebastian shudders.

" then your room will be next to the bathroom, please make whatever you want to eat." I smile.

" well… at least I get one night with Bassie." Grell grins.

" strange person." Drocell sighs.

" hmm, true well I need to be dusted… care to help Drocell?" I ask holding out my hand.

" yes, to your room." Drocell leads the way.

In my room Drocell carefully dusts me off… " we should go on a date sometime." I hold out my arm.

" yes, a movie there is one playing tomorrow night at noon." Drocell straightens out my dress hem.

" sounds fun, Sebastian can drop us off… since I want us to be alone for a bit…" I smile as I place my hair piece on again.

" would you care to change dresses, you do have a closet full." Drocell looks through the full closet.

" sure." I look as well, pointing at a white and pink too my legs poofy doll dress with velvety ribbons that go off the sleeves, hem, and stockings. The shoes are pink with white lace covering the tops.

" and a parasol, with a bow for the hair." I smile as Drocell finishes doing up my hair the gloves are white with finger holes.

" now makeup." Drocell puts pink gloss on my pale lips and white and pink shadow on my eyes.

" perfect!" I twirl around, " sure feel like a princess sometimes." I twirl the parasol behind my head.

"Now lets talk downstairs with Sebastian, and if grell is there…" Drocell and I head downstairs.

Grell is in the kitchen and Sebastian is cleaning, I sit with Sebastian and grell walks with Drocell into the drawing room were Sebastian and I sit.

" why the uneasy silence? Do you hate grell Sebastian?" I ask.

" the idiot, wont leave me alone…" Sebastian tenses up.

" oh, so harsh…" grell pouts.

" well, im not one to pry… but I think you should make up…" I smile.

" that's prying my dear." Sebastian sighs.

"hm? Well I do believe I am right." my head clicks sideways.

Sebastian fixes it and to be honest, I didn't notice.

" demons and reapers really don't normally get along very well.. So im really not planning on it." Sebastian says directly to me.

"but.." I pout.

"hmph, taking more notice in a bloody doll eh? Sebastian…" grell fumes.

" im clean…" I look at my dress.

" its just a word." Drocell looks up from his book.

" alright, so why do you have a bloody nose?" I look at grell.

" ah! Bassie in just a pair of boxers!" grell blushes.

" shut.. UP!" Sebastian kicks grell towards the stairs, " to your room!" Sebastian glares.

" only if you tuck me in.." grell pouts.

" not on your useless life…" Sebastian shudders.

" heh." Grell winks at Sebastian.

What a strange life ive gotten myself into, first just Drocell, then a demon and now a death god… well it has almost been 2 years now that ive lived in this mansion and with whatever fear I had, is gone now thanks to Drocell so whatever else comes my way im sure I will not be scared… sure ive got some emotions like smiling and a bit of annoyance left in me, but the deserts that Sebastian used to make looked and were delicious, but that's pointless now… since im just a doll.

" Miss Otou, I do wonder if you are alright? You seem to space out quite often… are you rethinking what you wanted? But you should know I cant change you back, since your body is well, a full 6ft. Under…" Drocell watches me carefully.

" im fine, want to hang out in my room?" I smile, he nods and we go upstairs.

Drocell roughly pushes me on my bed and pulls me into a deep kiss holding my body close to his and one thing leads to another and suddenly were back to fully dressed and holding onto each other.

" well that was new…" I smile.

Drocell nods in agreement, " but fun… its my first." Drocell sits up and as do I…

We talk a bit but surprisingly we never seem to run out of stuff to say, then we hear Sebastian knocking on my door.

" hmm, did you do something your bed looks like a disaster…" Sebastian laughs.

I just blink and then he shoos us out, and starts to tidy the room grell is complaing while walking around the house complaining that Sebastian needs to pay more attention to him and all the nerve that it was only a pair of dolls that invited him in and not his sweet, sweet Bassie.

" what's wrong, if you do not like us… its your choice to leave tonight." Drocell walks up to grell.

" not taking orders from a bloody doll!" grell pushes him to the side with a bang cracking the wall.

" you Idjit!" I grab Grell's collar and lift him up (yah im strong), "never treat Drocell like that this is Drocell's and my house so be happy your even here… if you don't like it then leave." I glare right into his yellowish green eyes.

He surrenders and I toss him over the balcony that is inside.

Rushing over to see if Drocell is okay I smile as he winks, "we can wink… but our eyes." I touch mine.

" we can blink but we really have to focus on it, you will learn how to do that." Drocell holds my face.

" hm, so what should we do now?" I look right into his purple eyes.

" well we've been up tell this morning so lets have grell leave for good." Drocell's eye twitches than blinks.

Grell leaves under Drocell's orders but seems very pissed off, Sebastian on the other hand is quite happy to se the reaper gone, and around 1pm Sebastian drops us off at the movie, people watch us murmuring to each other, I pay absolutely no mind to them.

" whoops!" a little girl bumps into me, but I stay standing.

" sorry ma'am I didn't mean to!" the girl bows.

" its alright." my head clicks but I fix it quickly so no one really cares to notice.

" Abigail! Come here this instant! don't talk to those strange people, they might hurt you." who seems to be the girls mother orders.

" bye Miss!" and she skips off.

We sit in the room waiting for the movie to start, and people keep watching us but Drocell and I keep watching one of my eyes move to look at them and they look away.

" Dead silence huh?" Drocell watches me as I seem to be transfixed watching.

" their quite different id think…" I finally look at Drocell.

He pulls me into a kiss people ignore us, though some seem more interested in us kissing then the movie its self, but I don't care.

**OKAY I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE!**

**Meaning I haven't had laptop internet since I moved into my new place and I finally have it!**

**( took waaay to looong) but hope you enjoyed this chapter well Grell is in it and probably wont be much of him, but thinking of having Undertaker and whoever else in next… any ideas please all are welcome.**

**Sorry if you ppl don't like my grammar, but hey! No ones perfect… so thanx for reading a new chapter should be up sometime soon.**

**I really love nice helpful reviews if any are mean, then don't bother…**

**;D**


End file.
